


Bad Moon Rising

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was hollering through the door.  "You could come help me scrub.  This gooey stuff has gone down my back.  In fact I'm pretty sure it's gone down the back of my t-shirt, which was tucked into my pants and so it ran down -"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [drabble tree](http://community.livejournal.com/gate_bitextual/13599.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gate_bitextual/profile)[**gate_bitextual**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gate_bitextual/). Handily enough, it also fits into the West Wing Episode Title Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beckettsheppard/profile)[**beckettsheppard**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beckettsheppard/) and fits the Moon prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fanfic100/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fanfic100/). Killing three birds with a 300 word story... not bad. :)

"And don't come back out again until you've scrubbed. Thoroughly." Carson pushed John towards the bathroom with a shove between the shoulderblades. It was bad enough that John had convinced him that Carson needed to treat him in his quarters instead of in the infirmary. Now he was being difficult. Or was it horny? Maybe a little bit of both.

John stepped into the bathroom with a giant sigh and Carson could hear the shower go on through the closed door. A few seconds later John was hollering through the door. "You could come help me scrub. I'm sure this crap has gone down my back. In fact I'm pretty sure it's gone down the back of my t-shirt, which was tucked into my pants and so it ran down -"

"Alright, alright," Carson said shaking his head. Whatever this stuff was that John had gotten himself covered in, it seemed to have the effects of alcohol and an aphrodisiac combined. Which did explain why John wanted this checked out in private.

Carson thought the door open, but before he could step in he was presented with John's behind. In all it's natural glory. Apparently he had tried to take both his gray pants and his boxers off before removing his shoes and was now bent over trying to undo the knot in his hiking boots.

Carson was sorely tempted to smack him a few good ones just on principal, but instead carefully steered him to sit on the toilet. "Here, let me get you undressed."

John grinned. "Can I return the favor?"

Carson gave him an indulgent smile. "I suppose it would be only fair."


End file.
